0330
by MerisChintya97
Summary: Part2 FIN!Aku tak tahu apa yg bisa aku lakukan tanpa dirinya. Dia yg pernah ku ajak memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano dan ku genggam terus tangannya. sebelum akhirnya aku tahu. "Aku tetap tak bisa menghapusmu. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."
1. Chapter 1

**0330**

**Disclaimer by ****»**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**0330 © MerisChintya97**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comport**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning:**

**(OOC, TYPO, bisa dibilang plagiat,, karena aku ngikutin cerita di Mvnya U-KISS 0330, banyak persamaan sama cerita 0330 dari author yang lain, dsb)**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**Sumarry:**

Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa dirinya. Dia yang pernah ku ajak memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano dan ku genggam terus tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya aku tahu. "Aku tetap tak bisa menghapusmu. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

_Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 03.30 dini hari..._

**##Sasuke Pov##**

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sendiri. Karena memang setiap harinya aku selalu pulang seorang diri. Berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang lain, mereka pulang dengan sepasang kekasih mereka masing-masing. Saling memandu kasih dengan saling menautkan jari jemarinya satu sama lain.

Andaikan saja aku memiliki seorang gadis, mungkin aku tidak akan pulang sendirian seperti ini. Memang mudah saja bagiku untuk memiliki seorang gadis untuk ku jadikan sebagai seorang kekasih dengan modal wajah yang begitu tampan bak seorang malaikat(Kata teman-temanku) dan aku berasal dari keluarga kaya raya seantreo. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha? namun aku tidak mau. Karena selama ini dalam hidupku, aku belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat yang mampu menarik hatiku.

"Woiiiii!" sepasang tangan, bukan! Dua pasang tangan mengagetkanku. Akupun menghentikan langkahku. Aku mendecih sebal.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua orang senpaiku tersenyum lebar melihat aku yang kini mengelus dada bidangku telah berhasil dibuat kaget oleh mereka. Juugo-niisan dan Neji melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Aku tidak mau memanggil Neji dengan sebutan Niisan, toh umurku dengannya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, tepatnya 8 bulan 15 hari lebih tua dariku.

.

.

"Nandesu ka? Kau tidak suka kami menemanimu jalan?" Neji berkata.

"Kalian mengganggu imajinasiku, tahu! Jarang-jarang kan aku berimajinasi." Jawabku dengan ketus, tanpa ku sadari kini kedua Niisanku menatapku dengan tatapan geli. Kemudian mereka mengacak rambutku.

"Kau itu masih kecil, pantat ayam! Gak boleh mikirin gadis. Apalagi pacaran." Juugo-niisan. Heh? Bagaimana mungkin juugo nii bisa menebak pikiranku?

"Aishh kau merusak rambutku, tahu! Lagian siapa juga yang mikirin gadis dan apa itu?

P-pacaran? Yang benar saja!"aku merapihkan kembali rambutku yang tadi diacak acak oleh niisanku. Disini sebenarnya siapa sih yang paling kecil? Kelakuan mereka benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Wakata wakata... kita pergi saja. Lagipula sepertinya kau tidak butuh bodyguard seperti kami."Neji menarik tangan Juugo-niisan.

"Bye bye anak ayam~"dan tangan Juugo-niisan berhasil mengacak-ngacak rambutku lagi! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat dengan tata krama dan sopan santun, sudah ku balas perbuatan mereka 2 kali lipat! Hhh~

.

.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas langit. Perlahan awan cumulus datang berbondong-bondong dan membuat langit seketika itu pula menjadi gelap. Hingga akhirnya hujan yang masih gerimis belum menjadi lebat itu berhasil menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berhasil menemukan sebuah tempat yang kurasa cukup teduh. Hujan seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi besok ada ujian. Bagaimana jika aku sakit? Hhh..

Dari arah sana, seorang gadis berlari ke tempat teduh yang sama denganku. Aku menilainya gadis yang aneh. Dia tersenyum kaku padaku dan aku memalingkan wajahku. Bagimana mungkin aku tak tahu gadis aneh yang lumayan err—cantik di sekolahku? Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, warna rambut panjang sebahunya itu sangat tidak lazim yang membuat dirinya aneh dimataku—Pink! Dan juga mata hijau bagaikan batu emerald yang besar. Selama ini aku menjabat sebagai pangeran sekolah, dipuja-puja oleh para gadis di sekolahku dan tentu saja aku begitu popular di sekolahku. Semua orang pasti mengenaliku.

Tapi selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini ikut berteriak histeris saat aku memasuki sekolahku. Yah satu kemungkinan, dia bukan dari salahsatu fangirlku. Semoga saja.

Tangannya bergetar, aku tahu disini itu dingin sekali. Dia terus menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat. Dengan reflek, aku mengeluarkan sebuah handuk putih kecil yang kubawa. Ia memandangku heran, namun dia juga tersenyum dan menyambut handukku.

"Arigatou." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hn. Douita." Jawabku singkat, seperti biasa.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai kembali pembicaraan, aku merasa bosan sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke. kau? " aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Oh ternyata namanya Haruno Sakura. Sakura dimusim semi ya, aku menyunggingkan sedikit bibirku. (Tersenyum)

.

.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju tempatku. Hujan masih rintik-rintik, karena itu aku mengajaknya mampir sebentar. Lagipula tadi dia mengatakan rumahnya cukup jauh.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, dalam sejarah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, aku merasa khawatir pada seorang gadis! Gadis yang bahkan baru setengah jam yang lalu aku mengenalnya. Aku khawatir dia nekat berlari ditengah hujan, besok ada ujian. Bagaimana jika dia sakit?

.

.

Saat aku masuk, sepertinya cukup sepi. Kemana mereka? Para seniorku yang sama-sama tinggal di apartment ini? Tapi baguslah! Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang menggangguku dan Sakura.

Aku letakkan sepatuku yang benar-benar basah di dekat jendela untuk membuatnya kering. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh keluar dari sepatuku. Berarti tempat tersebut cukup bagus untuk mengeringkan sepatu.

Aku juga mengeringkan sepatu Sakura disana. Wah sepertinya hujan semakin deras saja. Biarlah, itu berarti aku akan semakin lama berada di dekatnya.

Plak! Aku memukul pipiku sendiri. Ada apa denganku ini sih? Tidak seperti biasanya. Kemana Sasuke yang selalu cool dan cuek di hadapan para gadis? Sepertinya kalau berada bersama Sakura, gadis yang menurutku aneh namun menarik ini aku mengesampingkan dulu sikapku yang seperti itu.

.

.

Kami berdua duduk di dekat jendela. Menikmati secangkir cokelat panas dan harum air hujan yang mengguyur. Rintik-rintik hujan terlihat jelas dari jendela sini, embun dingin pun semakin tebal berada di jendela. Keheningan merambat di antara kami, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Toh aku sendiri memang tidak banyak bicara.

Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya, baru saja aku tahu namanya, baru saja aku tahu tentangnya. Tapi aku merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku merasa telah mengenal begitu lama dengannya.

Iseng-iseng aku mengambar bentuk hati di kaca yang telah berembun. Aku buru-buru menghapusnya saat dia melihat gambaran konyol yang kubuat. Aku tersenyum kikuk kearahnya. 'Bakayaro Sasuke!' rutukku dalam hati. Benar-benar konyol tingkahku saat ini.

.

.

.

Aku meminum cokelat panasku, dan ternyata dua senpaiku ada di belakangku. Naruto dan Kankuro-niisan. Sama seperti pada Neji, aku tidak mau memanggil si baka dobe Naruto dengan embel-embel niisan. Dia cuman 3 bulan lebih tua dariku. Aku hanya melirik mereka dengan malas. Entah apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Apa peduliku?

Tapi, sepertinya mereka hanya menatap kami berdua. Aku dan Sakura.

Heh? Kenapa mereka itu? Pasti mereka tidak menyangka seorang pangeran es sepertiku bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis, terutama gadis ini begitu cantik. Menurutku.

Tapi kenapa pula rasanya sakit sekali setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Kankuro-niisan menatapku? Kenapa bahkan aku tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menarik napasku?

.

.

Aku mencari kaos bajuku yang ukurannya kecil, mungkin bisa dipakai oleh Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup itu. Aku memberikannya kaos biru dongker yang sudah tidak muat lagi dibadanku yang atletis ini. Ia mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar menggenakan pakaiannku, sepertinya masih tetap kebesaran ditubuhnya yang mungil itu. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Kami berdua turun menuju ruangan yang tersimpan piano.

"Kau bisa memainkannya, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya padaku. Aku merasa risih ia memanggil nama margaku, bukan namaku bahkan dengan embel-embel 'san'

"Err sedikit, bagimana kalau kita mencobanya? Dan jangan panggil namaku Uchiha. Panggil Sasuke saja tanpa di sertai dengan embel-embel 'san'. " ia menanggapinya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, um Sasuke-kun? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabku. Terkesan cuek? Bagaimana lagi, begitulah aku.

Kami berdua pun memainkan piano tersebut, beberapa nada acak yang kami tahu entah itu benar atau tidak kami terus memainkannya. Beberapa kali aku tertawa dengan nada-nada yang melenceng jauh. Ku lihat Sakurapun melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia sedikit jaim.

Dia tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Lagi, aku tahu dua senpaiku memandang kami berdua. Itachi-niisan yang memang kakak kandungku dan Neji.

Hn. Ternyata Neji sudah sampai. Tapi, ada apa dengan tatapan mereka itu? Sepertinya mereka tidak suka aku bersama Sakura. Hn, aku tidak peduli. Mereka tidak mengganggu kami, jadi tidak usah dipermasalahkan.

Ternyata Juugo-niisan juga ada. Dia sedang membaca buku di belakang kami, tapi saat aku melihat ke arahnya ia menutup bukunya. Memandangku sebentar dan berlalu pergi.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan para Niisanku? Aku tidak ingin mereka menatapku seperti itu.

Sepertinya sakit yang tadi aku rasakan kembali.

Kenapa ini? Otak jeniusku memutar memikirkan sesuatu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Arghh sebenarnya mereka itu kenapa sih!

.

.

.

**##Naruto Pov##**

Juugo-niisan dan Neji-niisan baru saja datang. Mereka tidak berhenti tertawa entah tentang apa, aku tidak mau ambil pusing jadi aku tetap fokus di depan laptopku, chatting dengan sepupunya Neji-niisan. Hehe..

Saat aku melihat laptopku, dan kulihat wajah Sasuke teme yang tersenyum senang dan lepas disana. Sasuke teme ini yang aku rindukan.

Pagi tadi pukul 03.30, saat aku membuka kamarnya dia terus memanggil nama gadis yang belakangan ini berhasil meracuninya. Dia terus tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya seakan-akan sedang bermain piano. Aku ingin sekali menyadarkannya dari mimpi itu, tapi hanya di dalam mimpilah Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan gadisnya itu, jadi aku diam saja. Mencoba mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Jika seperti ini sikap menyebalkan Sasuke hilang sudah. Aku benar-benar merindukan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

.

.

Aku baru saja melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartment. Sama seperti saat itu, saat pertama kali dia membawa gadisnya kemari dan sama seperti itu setiap harinya. Benar-benar de javu. Dia meletakkan sepatunya di dekat jendela. Dia berlari kecil menuju dapur, tak melirikku sama sekali dan terus menebarkan senyuman. Aku tetap memandanginya saat dia membawa dua cangkir berisi cokelat panas menuju tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Sasuke, kau membuat dua cokelat panas itu untuk siapa? Tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali aku, Kankuro-niisan dan dirinya sendiri. Aku dan Kankuro-niisan hanya menatap dirinya prihatin.

.

.

Sasuke menuju ruang piano, dia memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu sendiri. Dia terus tersenyum menatap apa yang ada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di sampingnya? Tidak ada siapapun disana. Kenapa dia terus tersenyum dan menatap samping tubuhnya? Yang jelas-jelas tidak ada apapun disana. Juugo yang ada di belakangnya tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi membaca buku. Sasuke menatapnya dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Juugo menutup bukunya dan berlalu pergi. Sasuke menunduk dan menatap lagi apa yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan sedih. Sasuke~ bagaimanapun Sakura-chan sudah pergi meninggalkanmu...

**##Sasori Pov##**

Saat kejadian itu terjadi, aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sasuke yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu seperti biasa berada disana bersama kekasihnya, Sakura. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, mereka saling beradu mulut meributkan sesuatu. Aku tidak berani ikut campur dengan masalah mereka walau sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran. Aku berlalu pergi sesaat setelah aku masuk apartment.

Mereka masih saling berteriak beberapa menit ketika aku hendak menuju dapur.

"Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Kau— sungguh memuakkan!" teriak Sasuke.

Isakan tangis Sakura terdengar kemudian. Sayup-sayup isakan tersebut menembus telingaku. Aku tidak pernah mendengar seorang gadis menangis seperti itu. Itu cukup membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memeluknya apalagi menciumnya! Sasuke-kun aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu. Yang ada dalam hatiku, pikiranku, jiwaku, memoriku, itu hanya dirimu. Percayalah padaku, Sasuke-kun. Onegaishimasu."kata-kata Sakura diselingi dengan isakannya terus terdengar. Aku melihat semua Niisanku tidak ada yang berani mencampuri urusan mereka, bahkan Itachi-niisan pun selaku kakak kandungnya Sasuke tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sofa yang didudukinya. Mereka bertahan dalam diam.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" Bentak Sasuke dingin. Sangat singkat untuk mengusir Sakura.

"Wakatta.. tapi, bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali?" Pinta Sakura

Kali ini aku memberanikan diri melihat mereka berdua secara langsung. Sasuke terdiam, oleh karena itu Sakura memeluknya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Apa yang dilakukannya! Aku bergegas menolong Sakura berdiri. Semarah apapun Sasuke, Sakura itu tetaplah seorang gadis. Apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang. Tak pantas ia menyakiti seorang gadis sampai seperti ini.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Saku?" tanyaku sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Dia tidak menjawabku. Sakura terus menunduk, dia benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Aku melihat wajahnya yang memar, darah kering di sudut bibirnya, serta kakinya terluka dan berdarah. Aku bermaksud untuk bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja sekali lagi sebelum Sasuke kembali berbicara—"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" Geram Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ha'i Sasuke-kun.." Sakura berlalu pergi, aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. Tapi beberapa langkah kemudian dia berhenti. "Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun. Watashi wa kimi o eien ni aishite. Sayonara."( Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. aku mencintaimu selamanya. Selamat tinggal) Kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi. aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya, ia mengucapkan kata 'Sayonara?' batinku.

"Sasuke.." kataku.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam merunduk. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, tapi sebelum tanganku berhasil meraih tangannya, ia berlari pergi menuju kamarnya. Dan—BLAM

Sasuke pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto. Tapi Sasuke sudah benar-benar pergi.

Lima hari setelahnya, seseorang datang menjelaskan semuanya. Dia laki-laki yang ternyata menjadi masalah antara Sakura dan Sasuke. dia menjelaskan kepada Sasuke yang masih geram, menahan amarah.

Laki-laki itu, Sabaku Gaara ternyata adik dari Sabaku Kankuro menjelaskan dengan sangat detail bahwa ia dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan. Ia dan Sakura adalah sahabat baik di kelasnya. Sakura memang pernah menyukainya, tapi saat Sakura sudah bersama Sasuke, yang ada dipikirannya hanya 'Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun' dan saat itu, secara tidak sengaja saat Gaara mengunjungi rumahnya, ibunya mempersilahkan Gaara untuk menunggu Sakura di kamarnya saja dan Gaara menemukan sebuah amplop yang terselip di bawah kasurnya Sakura.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ia membukannya. Mata Gaara memanas saat membacanya, hati Gaara terasa tersayat. Bagaimana mungkin ia sebagai sahabat yang sudah ada di sisinya hampir dua tahun ini tidak mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu memiliki penyakit yang sangat kronis. Pantas saja Sakura tidak seceria dulu, waktu pertama bertemu dengannya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering menyendiri di manapun ia berada. Sakura positif mengidap penyakit—

"**Kanker Otak stadium akhir." **

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Bahkan mungkin jika ia tidak menemukan amplop tersebut, sampai sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya.

Dan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan itulah terjadi. Saat dirinya menemui Sakura di dekat lobi sekolah yang sudah sepi, ia membentak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan amplop tersebut. Sakura terhenyak kaget. Ia memohon padanya agar Gaara tidak memberitahu persoalan ini kepada siapapun, terutapa kepada kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke. ia tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Gaara merasa semakin terpukul, ia merasakan hatinya tersayat. Melihat sahabatnya akan segera pergi secepatnya. Dengan memaksa, Gaara mencium bibir Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya begitu lama.

Kejadian itulah yang membuat hubungan antara Sakura dan kekasihnya Sasuke retak. Gaara semakin terpukul dan merasa bersalah. Ia ingin mengatakan kepada Sasuke sejak awal, namun Sakura menahannya beralasan ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menderita jika mengetahui kebenarannya. Biarlah dengan membencinya Sasuke akan melupakannya. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Sasuke berdiri beranjak pergi, sebelum lengannya ditahan Gaara. Sasuke bermaksud menemui Sakura, namun..

"Saat Sakura pulang dari sini, kondisi ia semakin parah. Ia muntah-muntah darah, kemudian pingsan. Aku membawanya dengan segera kerumah sakit. Dokter segera menanganinya.. namun, takdir berkata lain. Tuhan telah mengambilnya.." Gaara tersenyum pedih..

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. aku baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang, selama lima hari terakhir ini aku benar-benar terpuruk. Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak melakukannya. Gomennasai."

Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara, dia berlalu pergi menuju rumahnya Sakura. Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke menjadi seorang yang berbeda. Dia semakin dingin dan tatapan matanya begitu menusuk seperti ingin menerkam siapa saja yang tertangkap oleh mata onyxnya. Dia terus berbicara pada bayangannya sendiri dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah Sakuranya. Setiap kali hujan, dia terus mengulang saat-saat ia bersama Sakura pertama kali kemari. .

Sasuke.. aku benar-benar merindukan Sasuke yang dulu. Dan hari inipun tidak jauh berbeda dari hari sebelumnya.

**##ToBeContinue##**

**A/N: **

**Hehehe... setelah menyelesaikan FF ch9 pertamaku, yang Love in My Konoha University, aku entah kenapa pengen banget buat FF 0330. Aku terinspirasi dari mv'nya U-KISS 0330. Aku emang fans beratnya U-kiss,,, hehehe..**

**Hayooo.. disini ada KissMe nggak?**

**Oh iya, gimana ceritanya? Gak akan panjang-panjang kok.. **

**Lanjutkan? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya,,,**


	2. Chapter 2

**033****0**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by ****»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**0330 © MerisChintya97**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comport**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning:**

**.**

**.**

**(OOC, TYPO, bisa dibilang plagiat,, karena aku ngikutin cerita di Mvnya U-KISS 0330, banyak persamaan sama cerita 0330 dari author yang lain, dsb)**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry:**

Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa dirinya. Dia yang pernah ku ajak memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano dan ku genggam terus tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya aku tahu. "Aku tetap tak bisa menghapusmu. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

**Part 2**

**##Neji Pov##**

Itachi-niisan, Kankuro-niisan, Naruto, Sasori dan Sasuke sekarang ini sedang berada di ruangan yang sama. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Kankuro-niisan. Naruto sedangduduk di atas meja menatap Sasuke yang sedang menelpon Sakura dengan geram. Bukan karena Naruto cemburu atau ingin dengan segera memakai telepone tersebut. Tapi yang membuatnya geram itu karena Sasuke berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seakan-akan telepone itu berfungsi. Padahal sudah lama telepon itu rusak sejak Sasuke dan Sakura putus, Sasuke sendiri yang merusaknya.

.

.

Tapi sekarang yang dilakukannya sudah benar-benar membuat kami khawatir kepadanya. Terutama Itachi-niisan, ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan melihat pola perilaku adik semata wayangnya yang seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana jika kedua orang tuanya tahu keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang ini? Bisa dipastikan kalau Mikoto-basan pasti akan sangat terpukul bila mengetahuinya.

Sasori berdiri di belakangku bersama Itachi-niisan. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin. Itachi-niisan menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Juugo-niisan yang baru saja masuk dan kembali merunduk.

.

.

Sasori melepas earphone yang menutupi telinganya. Dia terlihat marah, kesal dan juga sedih bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tidak biasanya Sasori yang kami kenal begitu tenang diantara kami ber-6 sekarang terlihat seperti itu.

Tangan Itachi-niisan hinggap di bahunya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasori. Padahal kami semua tahu di sini kondisi yang paling terpuruk diantara kami atas kondisinya Sasuke itu dia. Uchiha Itachi. Selaku kakak kandungnya.

Tapi tawa Sasuke yang kini kami dengar semakin membuat suasana tidak karuan.

.

Kankuro-niisan menutup laptopnya. Dan saat itu juga Naruto benar-benar meledak. Dia membanting buku tulis yang baru saja dikeluarkan olehnya. Dia menatap Sasuke sebentar. Sasuke masih tertawa dengan riangnya. Akhirnya Naruto berdiri bermaksud menuju tempat Sasuke, sebelum tangan Sasori menahan langkahnya. Tapi Naruto ternyata mengibaskan tangan Sasori, padahal aku tahu Naruto jarang sekali bertindak kasar pada Sasori, karena mereka begitu dekat.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempatnya Sasuke berada..

"Teme.." namun rupanya Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Naruto sama sekali.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke sekali lagi, namun sama seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke benar-benar menghiraukannya.

"Itu tidak berfungsi. Tolong letakkan telepon itu!" Naruto mencoba mengambil telepon

kabel tersebut yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Mata onyx tajam bagaikan mata elang itu mendelik dan—

"APA-APAAN KAU! Kau menganggu waktuku dengan Sakuraku!" pada akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan gagang telepon tersebut karena paksaan dari Naruto.

Aku berusaha maju untuk meredakan amarah yang meledak diantara mereka berdua, tapi Sasuke malah mendorongku dengan kuat hingga hampir membuatku jatuh. Dia berjalan menjauh meninggalkanku dan Naruto. Itachi-niisan menahan lengannya sang adik. Sasori dan Juugo-niisan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun respon yang diberikan Sasuke tetap sama. Sasuke terus berjalan menjauh dari kami, ia sempat mengumpat pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh kami—"Kalian semua memuakkan!"

.

.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Merunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kami semua hanya diam kaku sekarang. Tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan dan tidak kami lakukan. Kami takut melakukan hal yang salah dan mengakibatkan keadaan semakin keruh.

Tangan lembut Kankuro-niisan hinggap di bahunya Sasuke. dia mengusap bahu Sasuke lembut seperti mewakili kata 'Tenanglah,, semua akan baik-baik saja.' Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku mengira dia akan kembali meledak seperti sebelumnya. Tangan Itachi-niisan berusaha untuk menahan Naruto mendekati Sasuke. tapi Naruto tersenyum, dia benar-benar tersenyum dengan begitu tenang. Menandakan kalau dia tidak akan kembali meledakkan amarahnya.

.

.

"Sasuke.." Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Tenanglah Sasuke.." aku melihat mereka dengan... entahlah... aku sangan menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Sasuke menangis. Aku tak menyalahkannya kalau dia menangis. Dia sama sekali tidak menangis saat mendengar berita kebenaran tersebut datang. Dia sama sekali tidak menangis saat tahu kalau Sakura meninggal. Dan aku sekarang merasa lega dia menangis. Mungkin dengan begitu, bisa sedikit mengurangi beban yang menghampirinya.

.

.

**##Normal Pov##**

"Aku mencintai Sakura, niisan... aku mencintainya.." Naruto menepuk punggungnya Sasuke pelan sambil terus memeluknya, berharap dengan begitu Sasuke bisa sedikit tenang.

"Wakata, Sasuke.. wakata... aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin dia meninggalkanmu." Naruto berucap. Berharap Sasuke bisa memahaminya.

"Tapi aku mengatakan aku membencinya saat terakhir kali aku bertatap muka dengannya..

Aku mendorong tubuh ringkihnya. Aku mengatakan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku mengatakan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.. dan.. dan.. sekarang semua itu terwujud. Sakura pergi untuk selamanya. Ini semua salahku, ini semua salahku. Kalau saja kami tidak bertengkar, kalau saja aku tidak begitu egois, kalau saja—"

"Sasuke, 'Kalau saja' tidak akan mengembalikan Sakura padamu. Aku tahu kau menyesal. Dan aku tahu Sakura mengerti bagaimana posisimu. Dia mencintaimu selamanya, itu yang dia katakan padamu. Itu menandakan, apapun yang kau lakukan padanya, aku tahu dia pasti memaafkanmu..."

"Aku..."

"Sudah. Tenanglah..."

.

.

Hujan gerimis di luar rumah itu menjadi saksi bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Bagaimana Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka. Bagaimana berantakannya Sasuke setiap hujan mengguyur bumi. Tapi hujan juga yang menjadi saksi bagaimana mereka bertemu, saling mengenal, saling melindungi, saling menyayangi dan semua itu terasa begitu indah..

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Sakura." Sasuke berucap pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh mengunjunginya." Kata Kankuro,

"Dan kami akan menemanimu.." tawar Sasori padanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Sakura.. aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, dan mengatakan bagaimana aku begitu mencintainya."

"Aku tahu dia mengerti itu, Sasuke. Sakura gadis yang baik. Dia akan memaafkanmu dan tahu betapa besar kau menyayangi dirinya." Neji tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia memandang satu persatu niisannya dengan tatapan berterimakasih.

.

.

"Tapi berjanjilah pada kami satu hal, Sasuke." Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Hn. Apa itu, aniki?"

"Setelah itu kembalilah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang kami kenal. Ya walaupun kau dulu begitu menyebalkan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada—"

"Hn. Aniki, aku tahu." Sebelum Itachi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

**##Disuatu tempat##**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Langkah kakinya berhenti begitu mata onyxnya menangkap ukiran nama **'Haruno Sakura'** di sebuah batu nisan. Ia berjongkok untuk mengusap batu nisan tersebut. Sebuket bungan mawar putih disimpannya dan tangannya mengantup, membacakan doa untuk kekasihnya yang telah tiada.

apalah daya, ia harus menerima takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh sang maha kuasa.

Sasuke hanya berharap, semoga suatu saat nanti ia bisa bertemu dan hidup selamanya bersama dengan Sakuranya di alam kekal sana. " Sakura, kumohon bersabarlah. Aku pasti akan menyusulmu. Cepat atau lambat. Aishiteru.. Watashi wa kimi o eien ni aishite." Sasuke mengucapkan kembali kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan kepadanya saat itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sakura. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Sasuke berjanji, ia akan tetap mencintai Sakura sampai kapanpun. "Aishiteru, Haruno Sakura." Bisiknya pelan.

"**Aishiteru mo, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikan badannya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun di belakangnya. Saat badannya berbalik—

"Sakura?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun bayangan tersebut tetap utuh. Sasuke berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura... aku mencintaimu.. maafkan aku,, aku sangat mencintaimu seumur hidupku.." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan begitu erat.

"**Wakata, Sasuke-kun.. wakata.. aku juga merindukanmu disini. Sayonara.." **Perlahan bayangan Sakura menghilang, Sasuke dapat melihat senyuman manis yang Sakura berikan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Arigatou, Sakura-hime.."

.

.

.

**##FIN##**

**A/N:**

**Hallooo minna-san :) Konbanwa.. akhirnya part2nya bisa ku publish juga.. tadinya sih mau kemarin malem aku publish, tapi berhubung kakakku tercinta yang begitu sangat menyebalkan itu membawa laptopnya ke universitasnya.. Hikss jadi baru bisa updet sekarang.. ini juga updetnya di warnet … *pundung***

**Oh iya, aku mau menyamakan dulu chara di sini.. hehe karena banyak yang menebak-nebak , oke:**

**Itachi Uchiha as Shin SooHyun**

**Sabaku Kankuro as AJ**

**Juugo as Hoon**

**Neji Hyuga as Kiseop**

**Naruto Uzumaki as Eli**

**Akasuna Sasori as Kevin woo/woo sunghyun**

**Uchiha Sasuke as Shin DongHo**

**Aku mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang udah pada review.. aku tidak menyangka bakalan banyak sekali yang review :D Arigatou Kamsahamida^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Saatnya balas review:**

**1.#****Scorpions** : Hahaha iya begitulah.. semuanya terjawab di part2nya yaa.. makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**2.#****Hatake kakashi-devil** : Ini udah next kok.. makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**3.#**** sasusaku kira** : Benarkah? *berbinar* terimakasih udah bilang fict ku tidak sepenuhnya plagiat :D

makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**4.#****Novi Shawol'Elf** : Hohoho tadinya juga mau aku buat oneshoot.. tapi aku capek ngetiknya.. huhuhu…. .. makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**5.#****AkasunaAnggi** : Ini udah updet kilat kok.. gimana? Gak sedih lagi kaan? Hehehe… makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**6.#****Deauliaas** : Oh yaa? Kamu KissMe dari kota mana? makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**7.#****Haruno Sakuraa** : *Ngasih tissue* udah.. jangan nangis lagi yaa :) mianne gomenasai… makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**8.#****Leader Akatsuki** : Waaaaaah seseorang sepertimu bisa sedih juga tooh :P #plak! makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**9.#**** Ichigobleach** : Kamu KissMe? Dari daerah mana? makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**10.#****Naruto-JhinchurikiKyubi** : Karena Sakuranya tidak hidup :P #plak! Hahaha…

makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**11.#****Iralarasati** : Hahaha … makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**12.#****kireiYamanaka Ino** : Ini udah lanjut kok, neechan :DD makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**13.#****Hinaruto hyuga** : Lihat itu apa? makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**14.#**** KissMe review** : weishhhh sabar cuy #nyingkirin golok. Author masih pengen hidup kok :D .. wah kamu pintar menebak :) makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**15.#****BlackEyes407** : Ini udah next kok. makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**16.#****Nara Kenkari** : Hummpphh… jawabannya,, lihat diatas yaaa^^ makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**17.#**** Dongholic loversss** : Suamimu? Wakakakak… #pis ^_^v … makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**18.#**** strawberry cakes** : Ini lanjutannya :DDDD …. makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**19.#****shawol21bangs** : Tidak nyampah kok.. komenanmu berarti untukku :D #plak lebay … hahaha makasih udah baca dan mereview.. review lagi yaaa^^

**Yoshh akhirnya selesai juga….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review? Come on^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ku Tunggu Review dari teman-teman sekalian…**

**Aku ucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca serta meluangkan waktunya untuyk membawa fict abal-abal aku ini …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW YAAA :D**


End file.
